


From the Ashes

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crossroad Demon Bela, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Crowley Being an Asshole, Dead Crowley, Demon Bela Talbot, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Hell, Queen of the Crossroad Bela, Resurrected Abaddon, Resurrection, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela Talbot has worked her way through the rankings of Hell, and is now the Queen of the Crossroads. She had been close to Abaddon, supporting the Queen of Hell during her campaign to overthrow Crowley. But with Abaddon dead, Crowley still alive with a demon Dean on his side, she finds herself being summoned by Sam and Castiel, to get a demons view on Dean's fate. But she's not entirely sure she's ready to place nice with the people that sent her to the pit in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ashes

It's not that it's like someone is ringing a bell, a constant racking that ricochets off the walls of the pit and keeps going until someone answers it. But when there's a summoning of a demon, everyone knows it. Every demon will stop and feel the hypothetical bell reverberate inside them. 

There's usually a fight to see who doesn't get to answer the human's call, even the highest crossroad demons don't want to be summoned all the time. It's like rock, paper, scissors, whoever loses, has to go and buy a human's soul for the pit. 

But this time, when the proverbial bell rang, there was no fighting over who had to go upside and make the deal. As soon as it came through who was summoning a demon, the Queen of the Crossroads split up any brawling between the lower demons and made her way from hell. 

She normally had a rule about how long it took a demon to get to the humans that were summoning them; they had to get there as soon as they could - in under five minutes usually. That would give them just enough time to get out of hell, get an attractive meatsuit that would suit the human's preferences, and then get to said human to seal the deal. 

However, the people that were calling the demon would be willing to wait just that bit longer, as she made her way to the depths of the pit instead of the surface, so she could call in that favour that one of the most powerful demon's owed her. 

Her old body was torn to shreds when her time was up and she was dragged to Hell, but she knew certain creatures - whether they be angels or very powerful demons - could swing a revival of her old body. She knows that the demon will put up a protest, because hey, it's not exactly something that he can do with a click of his fingers, but with the people calling her… she's not going topside without her old, human body.

Surprisingly, it doesn't take as long as she expected, and it's not long before the call is coming through and she's being called to the demon. She's nothing back black smoke as she leaves the warmth of the pit, but she doesn't give a damn about that. She just makes her way to where the demon told her to meet him. 

When she gets there, he's standing in a meatsuit of his own, crouched beside her old body. When he feels her presence, he stands but the Queen of the Crossroads doesn't pay any attention to him. She moves in, forcing her black, vaporous being down her old body's mouth, entering the only thing that will give her the ability to move and communicate whilst topside.

Red eyes cover her previous green ones as she takes a deep breath in through her nose, She twitches her fingers, a smirk pulling at her lips when everything moves with her. It's been _so long_ since she was in her own body, since she felt like she had complete control over her body - a body where she doesn't have another voice, whispering and shouting at the back of her mind.

This is the body she grew up in; the body that she occupied right up until the tearing and the cuts and the blood loss got too much, and she sank into permanent darkness.

She pulls herself up to a sitting position, before she stands up straight. 

'You brought clothes, right?' She questions, her thick English that she's missed so much - all she ever seems to inhabit are American vessels - as she looks around the room, looking for any sign of clothing. Her eyes return to their normal green orbs when she finally turns back to the other demon. 

The look of confusion on his face answers all of her questions, and she grinds her teeth together before she sighs in annoyance. 

'Go and get me a little black dress and shoes, I can't go and cut a deal whilst _naked_ now, can I?' She doesn't give him a chance to reply, she waves her hand at him, using the powers she had gained from her time in Hell to cast a gust of wind, that coincides with the disappearance of the demon. 

She knows it won't be long before he is back with the clothes, and she knows that she needs to hurry up otherwise the humans that summoned her would think it didn't work. She didn't need them either leaving or trying it again. Sure, she could track them rather easily, but still, it's just more effort than they're worth.

When her hand bumps against the side of her leg, her fingertips briefly brushing against her thigh, a shiver shoots through her body. God, how long it has been since she was last in this body. Her hand palms the side of her leg, before it starts a slow journey up to her side, caressing over her hipbones, before it dips into the contour of her waist. 

Her hands pass her breast and come up to rub her long neck, her eyes fluttering shut at the feeling, only to dart open when she hears a quiet cough.

'Enjoying my handiwork?' The demon questions as she turns around, extending the clothing out towards her with a smirk on his lips. 

'All you did was rebuild it, who do you think worked to get this body? It's not your handiwork; it's mine.' She declares with a sneer, as she takes the clothes from him. The shoes are set on the ground before she slips into them, and as soon as she can, she slips the little black dress over her head. 

It's just a bit too big for her, hanging loose around her chest and waist, but she knows that it will just have to suffice. Maybe one she's had her little "reunion", she'll be able to get a better fitting dress - or five. 

She runs a hand through her brown hair as a smirk tugs at her lips. 

'Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a meeting with the Winchesters.'

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

Sam lets out a huff of impatience, his breath showing like mist in the cold air. He looks around himself, eyes glancing down each lane of the crossroads as he waits rather impatiently for the damn demon he summoned to arrive. 

'Where the hell is this thing?' He snaps after five minutes have passed, and they still don't have any red-eyed demon standing in front of them. He turns his gaze towards Castiel, who sits on a boulder on the edge of one of the lanes, his hands folded together and pressing against his chin. 

He doesn't say anything in reply, not straight away anyway, and Sam huffs again, folding his arms over his chest as he shakes his head in annoyance. 

'I can't predict demons, Sam.' Castiel's short answer comes a moment after that, after realising that there was no need to be short with Sam. It's not like his fault; he's not the one that plunged a spear into Dean Winchester's chest, he's not the one that made him reawaken as a demon. 

None of this is Sam's fault, and so he shouldn't take it out on him. 

After all, he's only trying to help. 

'You have had more dealings with crossroad demons that I have. You know how long it usually takes for them to arrive after being called.' Cas retorts, stifling back a sigh as he removes his hands from his chin, placing them on his knees as he pushes himself to his feet. He wanders back over to stand beside Sam, squinting up to him when the man just sighs again. 

'They normally arrive the second the dirt covers the container,' Sam pulls back his jacket sleeve and checks his watch, and gives a scoff of humourless laughter when he realises, 'but it's been ten minutes and still nothing.'

'Hell is probably in disarray, Sam. What with Abaddon, and Crowley and…' Cas trails off, finding that he can't actually say those words. He can't force them out of his mouth, no matter how hard he tries, no matter how much the point of his sentence needs him to. 

Sam winces at the unsaid end to Cas' statement, coughing as he turns away from the pained expression of his close friend. He knew that Cas' love for Dean was more than it could ever be for him; he knew it was much more than platonic between his brother and his brother's angel, and now, seeing and hearing Cas' pain whenever he talks or even _thinks_ about what's become of Dean… sometimes it's too much. 

'Yeah. You're probably right.' 

They both fall silent after that, both realising the unspoken agreement between them not to bring it up again. There's no point in hurting the other, by constantly reminding them of what's become of their brother. It's too hard for them both, and they can't keep going through it; can't keep having the constant reminder. 

But despite that unspoken agreement, there is something that keeps buzzing around and around in Castiel's mind, and when it becomes so loud and constant, like it's literally thumping against the inside of his skull, he sighs and breaks the agreement. 

He needs to say this, needs to speak it and hear Sam's answer, so he knows where he stands. 

'Do you even think they'll be able to help?' He questions in that deep, gravelly voice of his as he turns his head to meet Sam's gaze. 

Sam's eyes widen the second the question leaves his friend's lips, before they narrow when he realises that he doesn't even have an answer to that. Well, he does, just not one that Castiel will want to hear. He sighs softly as he reaches up, pinching the bridge of his nose between finger and thumb as he does so. 

'I'm not sure, Cas,' Sam answers after a moment, realising that if he doesn't answer the angel, he's going to know something is up, 'Probably not. From what I've heard, he's with Crowley now and incase you forgot, that douche is still the King of Hell. They probably won't want to get involved with something as messy as this; probably too afraid to. But I thought it was worth a try.' 

'I wouldn't say we're all too afraid to deal with Crowley.' A voice appears out of nowhere, and even as both Sam and Cas shoot from their seats, no longer content to sit around now that the demon is here, Sam can't help but think that the voice is so _very_ familiar. 

They both turn around, looking from side to side for the signs of the demon that had announced itself only seconds ago, but they cannot see anything. 

'Where are you?' Sam growls, hand desperate to pull Ruby's knife from his jacket pocket, but doesn't. He knows that'll only get him and the demon off to a bad start. 'Show yourself. Don't you think we've waited long enough?' 

'You have some nerve, Sam Winchester, talking to _me_ like that? If it weren't for you and your darling brother, I'd still be _human_. I'd wouldn't have been torn apart night after night on the rack, whipped and torn and shredded and moulded into a demon.'

As she continues to talk, Sam's eyes widen, the sound of her voice, that high, feminine, English accent finally coming back through his mind, nearly giving him whiplash from how far back he had to go to find that voice. 

'It can't be.' He whispers, as he looks around himself, desperate to see if his suspicions were true; if it really was her that had come to help them at their time of need. If it were, they were so screwed. 

'A lot of things shouldn't be in this world, Sam.' She declares as she finally appears, stepping out of the cover of a dark shadow. Her heels clip against the hard ground as she moves closer and closer until she's standing under the light of the moon, causing Sam's eye to widen almost impossibly wide.

' _Bela_?'

Bela looks at Sam with a smirk on her lips. She blinks slowly and red eyes appear in the place of brown orbs. 

'You're as sharp as ever, Sam Winchester.' She drawls as she blinks again, bright red eyes disappearing and going back to her normal human gaze. 'Now tell me, what do I owe the pleasure?' 

Sam just continues to stare at her, spluttering and breathing shallowly, a constant chant of _it can't be_ playing over and over in his head. 

When he doesn't speak Castiel takes it upon himself to answer the demon instead. 'We need assistance.' 

Bela's head whips around when Castiel speaks and she gives a low whistle. Her heels click against the ground as she saunters over to him, stopping a few feet short so she's not within his reach. Stolen grace or not, it's still energy that could smite her where she stood.

'Well, I'm guessing this is the infamous Castiel that pulled darling Dean from Hell? Tell me, how can you call yourself righteous when you bypassed thousands of innocent souls on your way to a less-than-innocent one?' Bela tilts her head to the side as she raises her eyebrow. Her painted lips quirk into a grin when Castiel doesn't reply; merely staring her down in what she assumes is supposed to be a threatening glare. 

It's funny, but ever since she was ripped apart by Hellhounds, she's stopped caring about what happens to her or whether certain things could kill her. She's already dead and a demon… what else could possibly happen to her?

When Castiel doesn't reply, Bela declares, 'I guessed you needed assistance, otherwise you wouldn't have called upon a crossroad demon. But tell me, what do you need assistance with? I can't grant it to you if you don't tell me.' 

'I think we'd prefer someone who could help us; who's got more power.' Sam finds himself saying and then immediately regretting it when Bela turns her head to him, her eyes narrowed and burning red once more. 'We need a lot of assistance.' 

Bela gives a cold, hard chuckle. 'You're not going to get any higher ranking or more powerful crossroad demon, Sam. I am the _Queen_ of the Crossroads, and I'm starting to lose my patience. So ask me what you want or I'll turn and leave you with your pettiness.' 

Her voice holds so much venom and coldness that Sam finds himself taking an instinctive step backwards. He swallows hard and glances towards Castiel, who's studying Bela with an unreadable expression on his face.

'You already know what we want,' Cas declares softly after a beat, and Bela's eyes turn back to normal as she turns to face him.

A wicked grin pulls at her lips and she gives another chuckle. 'That is true. I know exactly what you're here for and what you're going to ask for, but I'm still a crossroad demon and I can't grant you anything, or begin to negotiate until you actually ask me for it.' She gives another chuckle as her gaze turns backs to Sam. 'And besides, I won't lie and say I don't want to hear your voice break as you admit it aloud for the first time. So, let's get on with it. Otherwise I _will_ turn around and head back to Hell.' 

Sam felt his throat tighten when Bela declared that she was actually looking forward to hearing him admit what had happened to Dean out loud. How can he do that? How can he ask a demon - a demon who used to be someone they _knew_ \- for help with his brother who was now a demon himself? He just can't. 

And yet, Bela is waiting and she's the Queen of the Crossroads now, so if they don't ask her they have no way of helping Dean get cured of his demonic new life. She can stop other crossroad demons from coming to see them; she can force the others to ignore them.

He sighs and realises that he has to say it aloud. He has to say it. 'Dean died and woke up a demon. And I need your help in capturing him so I can use the cure… to turn him human again.' 

Bela's lips pull into the widest smirk that Sam has ever seen and he shudders. It's feral and dangerous, and he thinks that this is what the deer must feel like, just before the tiger pounces on it; when it sees the end of its life and it can do nothing to stop it, except try and fight with whatever instinct it has. 

'I always knew that he wouldn't be able to put it off. Sure, he could run but in the end… black eyes and black smoke was what dear Dean Winchester was always destined to be.' She holds her hand up when Sam starts to protest, and his words die in his mouth with a choke, and no matter how hard he tries, he can't get them out. And the more he tries the tighter the constriction is around his throat, until he falls quiet and stops trying, and then it loosens completely. 'But despite my hatred for the bastard, I've got bigger problems anyway. So, I'll make you a once in a lifetime deal.' 

Sam can't say anything or prompt her to continue, but he doesn't need to, for after moving closer to his body, she starts again, 'I don't want your soul; it seriously isn't worth much in my opinion. No. If you want my help, I want something else in return.' 

'What is it you want?' Castiel questions for Sam still cannot speak. His eyes are narrowed, both in concentration and confusion. Bela realises he's probably trying to read her mind, and then confused as to why he can't see a damn thing. 

'I learnt to shut off intruders a long time ago.' She grins as she turns to him. 'But I'll tell you what I want. In return for tracking down Dean Winchester and returning him to you to turn him human once more… I want Crowley.' 

'Crowley?' Sam demands, apparently finding his voice once more. 'What do you want with Crowley?' 

Bela smirks at him as she tilts her head to the side. 'I want a lot of things from him. I want to rip his heart out of his chest; I want to slice his head from his shoulders; I want to watch him _burn_. Unless you're trying to tell me you've fallen in love with him as well, I don't think you'll protest. It's up to you Winchester; your brother or the worm that is Crowley.' 

Sam sputters indignantly, looking to Castiel for some support but the angel simply shrugs. He'd trade Crowley for Dean in a heartbeat and he doesn't understand why Sam is so against this, but doesn't voice his thoughts on it. Maybe Sam has his reasons.

'It's not that simple!' 

'Oh but it is.' Bela replies instantly. 'I give you Dean, you give me Crowley. That's all there is to it. Don't like it, fine, but you'll have no other way of bringing your darling brother back. And anyway, why are so determined to protect Crowley? After all… it's his fault that Dean is a demon.' 

Sam turns back to Cas again, swallowing hard when the angel shrugs again. He clenches his teeth, realising he's all alone in this, and turns back to Bela, narrowing his eyes. 'He's the King of Hell! He's useful to have around, even if he is a pain in the ass.' 

Bela cackles and she steps forward, the _click_ , _click_ , _click_ of her heels making Sam wince as if a nail were being hammered into his heart with every step she takes towards him. 'Sam, Sam, _Sam_ , didn't you miss the part when I said I wanted to tear Crowley apart? You give him to me and he's dead. He's no longer the King of Hell, thus no longer a useful ally.' 

Sam's gaze flickers between Castiel and Bela standing in front of him, but he says nothing else in return. When a minute passes and he still hasn't agreed to the deal, Bela loses her patience with a vicious snarl. She reaches up and wraps her hand around Sam's neck, her perfectly manicured nails biting into the soft and sensitive flesh there. His hands automatically shoot up, trying to dislodge her grasp but despite how hard he pulls and tugs, he can't pull her hand away from his neck. 

Her lips twist and contort into a malice grin. 'Listen Winchester, I have given you the best deal you are ever going to get. You keep your soul, you get your brother and I get to destroy Crowley. If I didn't have to make a deal with a _human_ , I'd be straight over to Angel-Wings over there, because I'm sure he hasn't forgotten that it was Crowley that killed his beloved Meg.' 

'What?' Cas' broken voice rings out in the silence of the night, and Bela's grin widens impossibly further.

'Oh, so he didn't know? Well, tell me something Sammy, how would you like to feel an angel's wrath for giving up his one chance to save the man he loves, in exchange for the demon who killed the woman he loved?' 

Sam's eyes flicker over to Cas, who looks equal parts devastated and pissed. Sam knows he can't risk it, and even though he reckons Cas would never hurt him… he really isn't willing to take the chance. He takes a deep breath and jerks his head once. 

'It's a deal.' 

Bela's grin doesn't ease but it loses the ugly twist that it had to it. 

'Lovely.' She declares before she hauls Sam towards her, pressing her lips to his in a fierce and sore kiss, that bruises his lips. The energy from the deal being made, the contract being struck, surges through both of them like fire burning their veins, and when Bela pulls away, she notes that Sam is panting softly. 

'I'll be seeing you soon boys.' She murmurs, and just like that, she's gone, leaving Sam and Cas alone at the crossroads with no idea what they just signed themselves up for. 

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

When Bela disappears, leaving Sam Winchester and the-angel-that-pulled-Dean-from-Hell alone, she doesn't return back to the pits. Instead, she makes her way to a nearby hotel, booking herself into the most luxurious room they had. She doesn't pay for it, the ability to warp a person's mind was incredibly useful for purposes like this, and she wishes she had that when she was human because it would have been brilliant.

In fact, if it weren't for the years in Hell, the endless torture, Bela actually enjoyed the powers that came with being a power demon - with being the Queen of the Crossroads.

As soon as she gets to the room she goes straight for the bed. She doesn't sleep anymore - not since she became a demon. Despite that, when her fingers brush against the silk sheets, she lets out a sigh. _God how she's missed this_. All that time locked away in the pits of Hell, being torn to shreds and made whole again, before finally proving that she was a good saleswoman and could actually _benefit_ Hell in a great away… she had forgot the simple pleasure of skin against silk. 

She closes her eyes as a smile tugs at her lips and red hair suddenly fills her vision. 

She can remember the first time she met Abaddon. She had come to Hell and she had looked at Bela with disgust and contempt; rumour spread that Abaddon hated crossroad demons and Bela saw it as a challenge… a challenge to prove her wrong. 

And she did. Not all crossroad demons were like Crowley. In fact, none of them were like Crowley. She can remember giving Abaddon a smile and telling her that if she really wanted to rule Hell, getting rid of Crowley would make everything better. 

'Crowley is going to pay, Abaddon.' Bela snarls when she opens her eyes once more, eyes flashing red as her teeth clenched tightly together., smile falling off her face. She turns her attention to the complimentary notepad that was in the room, and started jotting down the ingredients to the spell she had been working on since she heard the news. 

The pen scratches as it glides across the paper and she leans on it so hard the nib tears a hole in the sheet, but Bela doesn't care. She can still read the instructions and ingredients. 

And at the very end, in capital letters with harsh underlines, she scrawls: _CROWLEY'S BLOOD_ _._

Then with a malicious grin on her lips, she declares, 'He's going to regret ever setting his _pet_ on you.'  

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

Bela peeks around the corner, eyes zoning in on the seedy bar and she grins to herself. She pulls up the strap of the red cocktail dress she had bought just for the occasion, before she then straightens herself and walks across the road, ignoring the cars that screech to a halt as she suddenly steps onto the road. 

The drivers roll down their windows, screaming and shouting about how stupid and reckless she was being, but Bela just continues to saunter across the road and into the bar, ignoring their pathetic whines.

Her hand comes up and runs a hand through her new meatsuit's blonde hair. She had tucked her old body into the bed at the hotel, before vacating it and forcing herself down another pretty girl who had been in the room two doors down from Bela's. She wasn't sure she would be recognised by anyone, but it was a risk she wasn't willing to take. Precautions and all.

She slides onto a stool at the bar, waving down the barman and ordering a martini. Her brown eyes scan the room, looking at the different bright lights of the human's souls; noting that some are brighter than others, meaning that the darker ones were closer to the end of their lives than those that were as bright as the stars.

It makes it easy to spot the hazy smoke as it stands out amongst the light. She realises it for what it is - another demon that forced itself down a human's throat and was pretending to be one, either to make a deal or just lure them to a painful death instead. 

She downs the liquid that the barman places in front of her but she tastes nothing; not the tang of the gin and the olive as it slides down her meatsuit's throat. Instead only ash falls on her tongue and she has to fight back the urge to wince. 

Bela stands then, brushing down her dress before she makes her way over to the other demon in the bar, sitting down next to them without bothering to say a thing. 

'I was beginning to think you weren't going to show.' They murmur and Bela's thin lips pull into a sweet smile. 

'I never disappoint.' She declares, nearly rolling her eyes at the Texan accent her meatsuit has. The sooner this is over with, the sooner she can get back into her own - better - body. 'And I hope you don't either. Do you have what I asked for?' 

The other demon nods and pulls a folder from the empty seat beside them. 'I hope you manage this, Bela. I'm positive Crowley knows I took this and I don't want him to set his little pet on me either. You saw what it did to Abaddon.' 

Bela takes the document. She swallows hard at the mention of Abaddon, hands clenching into fists momentarily, before she remembers herself and gives a grin. 'I'll make him pay don't worry, and it should be soon before he gets to you.' 

'Good. Now you better go. That redhead at the bar has been checking me out and I don't want her getting the wrong idea about us.' 

Bela's eyes flicker over to the redhead in question, watching as she quickly turns away when she notices that Bela caught her staring. 

'I'm not cleaning up your mess.' Bela warns before she stands from her seat, tucking the file under her arm and without saying goodbye or thank you, she turns and leaves the bar, heading back to the hotel to get back into her own body. 

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

When Bela appears in the middle of the room, declaring herself with little more than a fluttering breeze, she can't help the chuckle that breaks free from her lips when Sam and Castiel jump up from their seats, acting less like two hunters caught off guard and more like two teens caught making out by their parents. 

'I hope I'm not interrupting.' She drawls as she places the file on the table and rests one hand on her hip, the other alongside the file on the wooden surface. She quirks an eyebrow when no-one answer her before subsequently shaking her head, realising that she's not going to get a reply out of them anyway. 

'Well, there's information in this folder that will help us track down your darling brother and the soon-to-be-dead King.' She picks it up and waves it at them, noticing that Sam steps forward, ready to take it from her grasp and she allows him to believe that she's going to give it over; waits until his fingers have just caressed the plastic cover and then yanks it backwards, away from him. 

'No, no, no, that's not how it's going to work. I need to change the terms of our deal, I'm afraid. The information in this folder was harder to come by than I originally thought, not to mention it will also prove harder than I thought to trick and kill Crowley. 

'I thought crossroad demons couldn't change the terms once they had been struck?' Sam retorts as his eyes flicker between the file in Bela's hand, resting against her hip as her arms are crossed over her chest, and Bela's face. 

'Not really, no, but when you're the Queen you have some benefits. Such as creating a clause in the contract that allows a change if both parties agree.' Bela's lips that are painted in a deep plum lipstick pull into a smirk, and she nods her head to Sam. 'So that's you and I. If you agree to this, we have another kiss and create the contract anew.' 

Sam grinds his teeth together but says nothing for a long time. His gaze falls over to Castiel, who's wearing a deep frown as he looks at the file in Bela's grasp. His gaze hadn't left it since Bela had entered the room and Sam couldn't tell if he was trying to summon it from Bela's hold or set it on fire for what may be inside. 

'Fine. What terms do you need to change?' 

'Well, I'm no longer just going to kill Crowley straight away. I need you to hold off on turning your brother human again so I can use him as bait to get Crowley here.' 

'I thought that was the deal anyway?' 

'It was… the change is I need him alive to get fresh blood from him.' 

Sam's frown deepens and he snaps, 'What the hell do you need his fresh blood for?' 

Bela's smirk widens. 'I need it for a spell.' 

There's a beat of silence around the room as the words sink in, and when they do, Sam stays quiet for a moment longer because _what the hell_ is he supposed to say to that? He has no fucking idea where to even begin with this! Witches were never a good thing; demons were never a good thing, so mixing witchcraft with a demon did _not_ seem like a good idea at all. 

And yet, he really needs Bela on his side if he is to find his brother. He has been looking for months now - just him and Castiel - but Crowley has hidden Dean and isn't about to let anyone find him. 

Sam grinds his teeth together before spitting out, 'What spell?', deciding that perhaps would be a better starting topic.

Bela smirks at him however, and he doesn't trust that look one little bit. His jaw clicks into place and he lets out a huff of breath. 'Bela, just fucking tell me what the spell is and we can make the deal again.' 

Bela's smirk doesn't ease or grow, it merely stays the same as her eyes study Sam's face. She finds it amusing that the hunting community as well as the monsters and demons that roam the earth are actually afraid of him. And his brother. 

Now that she didn't have the vulnerability of humanity looming over her - now that she could cut herself and not feel a thing; now that she could kill a man a thousand different ways with the snap of her fingers; now that the idea of death doesn't scare her as much as it did before… she had no idea why she even felt even a little bit of fear for these two idiots.

Sure, she enjoyed messing them about. She enjoyed getting one over on them, but they were men and they could easily overpower her if they wanted to… now they don't have that advantage. And it makes her heart soar.  She can finally let herself be who she really is with Sam and Dean Winchester, without the fear that they could trap her with their brute strength. 

Bela shakes her head slowly, tutting softly. 'I don't think you'll like what the spell is going to be for. Let's just say I'm bringing back a loved one.' 

' _Who_?' Sam growls and Bela assumes that it's supposed to be threatening; that the gravelly, deep sound is supposed to make her run for her life and give him the answer he wants. It does the exact opposite to her, however, and instead of feeling the desire to tell him who she's going to be resurrecting, she gives a chuckle and shakes her head again. 

'I told you… you won't like it and the last thing I need is you to be trying to stop me, especially after doing this massive favour for you.' Bela shakes her head again and gives another chuckle. Her gaze falls briefly away from Sam, trying to hide the twinkle in her gaze that is probably giving away the fact she's having fun aggravating him. 'So no, I am not going to tell you that. Just agree to my doing the spell and we'll move on to getting your brother back to you.'

Sam shakes his head, jaw clenching tightly as he grinds his teeth together. 

'No. I knew this was a stupid idea to start with. Forget it, Bela. Just forget it.' He snarls as he turns and sits back down on the couch, arms crossed over his chest as he pretends to watch the TV and forget the demon is still in the room. 

'Fine.' Bela snaps as she throws the folder back onto the table. 'Remember, everything you need to know about your darling brother is in that folder.' She explains, taking a step back as Castiel moves over, hand reaching out to grab the file off the table. 

But the second his fingers caress the plastic cover, Bela's eyes flash red and the document goes up in flames. The orange flames licks against his fingertips and even though it doesn't cause him any pain, his hand jerks away from the fire with a gasp. 

'Oh dear me, I am so sorry! It's these damn pyrokinesis, I still have a hard time controlling it.' Bela's lips tug into a teasing smile. She doesn't even bother to hide the sparkle in her gaze - not even bothering to hide how she's not even a little bit sorry. 'Now, if you'll excuse me I do have other humans who _won't_ back out of their deals to attend to.' 

And before either Sam or Castiel can stop her, she is gone. 

Castiel turns to Sam with a glare on his face, before he marches over to stand directly in front of him. His hands ball into fists as he tries to control himself and he breathes out, 'Why did you do that? She was our only chance on getting Dean back!' 

'You can't know that, Cas!' 

The words drive straight into Castiel like a knife and he explodes, furious that Sam doesn't see what they just threw away. 

'But I do! I can't find him, Sam! Crowley has him hidden and he's not going to let the angels find him - he's not going to let _us_ find him, and the only person we can depend on is a demon that wants Crowley dead!' 

'She wants to do a spell to bring someone back. What if it's Lucifer or someone just as dangerous? What then?' 

Castiel shakes his head. 'We deal with it. That is what we do. But no matter what we do, we won't be able to find Dean. It all depends on what you want, Sam. Do you want your brother back or do you not?' 

'It's not that-'

Castiel cuts him off, moving closer and crouching down to look him in the eye. 'Do you want your brother back or do you not?' 

Sam doesn't reply but gives a nod of his head and so Cas slowly straighten once more. 

'Then I'll go and get the demon back, and you can make the deal; let her do the spell if she wants. Whatever it is… we'll deal with it.' 

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

'So how are we going about this?' Sam questions as he watches Bela move about the length of the table, picking the things up from the table before throwing them into a bowl. 

She turns to them with a grin. 'I ring the bell, you and Wings over there wrestle him to the chair and slap these on him,' she hands up the handcuffs that Sam had brought to her from the Bunker. 'I taunt Crowley until he comes. I get his blood, kill the smarmy bastard and you then turn your lovely brother human again. I leave and do my spell. Everyone has what they wished for.'

She turns away from them, turning back to adding the ingredients - pig's blood, thyme, the crushed backbone of a four-month-old, to name but a few - but she can still feel Sam's disapproving look. She has to hide her smirk that pulls at her lips from knowing full well that her presence here, the fact he has to bend to her every command so he can get what he wants is driving him insane. 

'What if you ring the bell and Dean doesn't come?' Sam asks and Bela grinds her teeth together to stop her from over crushing the thigh bone of porcupine. She really needs to rip out his vocal cords one day.

'This isn't a polite invitation to tea, _Sammy_ ,' she uses the nickname only his brother is allowed to use mockingly, finding it too amusing when his jaw clenches. 'Demons, when they are summoned, _have_ to come to the person who summoned them. It is the law. We can't fight it and even if we did, it is painful. And the consequences are just as bad, if not worse. So, no matter what type of demon he is, or _who's_ pet he is, he has got to come when he is summoned.' 

She sprinkles the dust of the bones into the bowl before she turns sharply, her eyes narrowing dangerously because he seems intent on distracting her and prolonging this more than it needs to be. 

'Now are you going to let me do this or are there any other questions from the floor?' Bela's eyes dart from Sam to Cas then back to Sam again, seeing as Cas has merely stood back, his arms hanging by his side with his hands balled into fists, not saying a word. 

It's because of that Bela realises she actually likes the damn angel. 

Sam doesn't say anything else. He just exhales sharply and folds his arm over his chest. 

'Good.' Bela smiles, turning back to add the final ingredient - lamb's blood - to the ceramic bowl before she takes it in her hands.

She closes her eyes before she starts the spell, ' _Ex igne et ex sanguine, et vocavi te in terram!' _

Her eyes fly open as soon as the spell is complete. They flash red as the bowl catches fire and she feels a smirk tug at her lips. She is getting closer and closer to her goal; she can almost taste the smoke that will come against her tongue.

Bela turns slowly and sits the bowl that is still burning on the table. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in. 

'Come on out, Dean.' She orders, having felt his presence in the room the second she finished the spell. She turns just in time to see Dean move out from the darkness of the corner. 

Before she even has the chance to blink, Castiel is moving, darting over to Dean in order to pull Dean's arms behind his back. He then takes the cuffs and fastens them around Dean's wrist, his face flashing in a tiny hint of pain at the shout of anger Dean gives. Bela realises that the angel's feelings run deeper for Dean that he has let on.

'It's for your own good, Dean.' Sam informs as Cas wrestles him into the chair they had set up, taking the iron chains that had been soaked in salt and wrapping them around Dean's frame. 

'My own good? Like _hell_. Let me fucking go.' Dean snarls, struggling to get free as soon as Castiel has finished securing him to the wooden chair. Cas stands back from him, a look of utter anguish on his face. Dean's black eyes dart around the room and when they land on Bela, he finally falls still. 

It takes a moment as his memories come seeping through the haze of black smoke that has invaded his mind, but when they finally resurface, his eyes widen as they finally return to their original green orbs - and Bela notes that Cas seems to relax with the change - and he lets out a shaky, 'Bela?' 

'The one and the only.' She says as she saunters over to him, heels clicking against the wooden floor as she does so. She stops when she is standing directly in front of him and before she can stop herself; before she can control herself, she lifts her arm and sends her fist crashing into his face. 

She only allows herself the one mometary blip and when she has recovered from the punch, she straightens herself and glares down at him, snarling, 'That is for the fate you gave me, you selfish bastard.' 

Before she feels the urge to rip his throat apart with her bare hands, she turns around and heads over to the table once more. 

'Now to ring the bell for your owner.' 

'I don't have an _owner_.' Dean hisses and all Bela does is chuckle. 

The spell for Crowley is different, for she knows that he is much better at holding off the pain and passing down the summon to another, less important demon. She knows that if she just had to summon him with an ordinary spell, without telling him that she has Dean in her grasp, he won't arrive. 

Instead, Bela starts the spell that will set up a direct link between her and Crowley, almost like a phone call. The only difference being, she won't be able to hear his annoying voice, which is a huge plus in her opinion. 

She takes ahold of the large jar filled with sticky, red blood and she pours it into another bowl, this one made from copper. 

' _Nuntium partem I, I ad participant Crowley.' _ The blood begins to bubble as if it is boiling in the bowl, and after taking a breath to steel herself, to stop herself from getting carried away and describing just what she's going to do to the smarmy bastard when he arrives, Bela speaks. 'You need to keep a better watch on your dog, darling, the little mutt ran away and is now locked up here with me. And I am considering tearing him limb from limb for what he did to Abaddon.' 

She had not meant to bring Abaddon into this, but now that she has spoke her name, a seal seems to have broken and she can't seem to stop herself.

'You're going to learn what it's liking losing everything you worked hard for, Crowley, and most importantly, you're going to rue the day you set your _pet_ on Abaddon and let him beat her to nothing but a bloody pulp. You don't take away the people I love without consequences, and you're not going to forget that once I'm finished with you.' 

She knows that Sam, Dean and Castiel are still in the room, and can hear everything she is saying, but she doesn't care. Sam is a mere human, Dean is tied up and cannot break free and Castiel's stolen grace is dwindling and making him weaker instead of stronger. They're no threat to her.

'So come and face me, and I'll make you _bleed_.' 

Bela sits the bowl down and the blood inside immediately stops bubbling, the connection between her and Crowley having been broken. The room around her is deadly silent, the only sound is coming from her from her; her harsh panting as she replays her words back in her mind. 

 _Abaddon_. 

Just saying her name again had been so painful, and yet had managed to open the floodgates. Everything she had been keeping inside since she heard the news, since she found Abaddon's beautiful body turned to mush from _Dean Winchester's_ actions with the First Blade. 

It had hurt too much. She had taken her mangled form into her arms for the last time, and she allowed herself to cry for the first time since she had been turned into a demon.

Not long after that she got summoned by Sam and Castiel and she saw the perfect opportunity. 

She slowly turns around to face the occupants of the room once more, a smirk pulling at her painted lips when she sees their confused and shocked expressions.

'You were on Abaddon's side?' Sam questions and her hands clench into fists at hearing her name on his tongue. He doesn't deserve to speak her name; he didn't deserve to even _think_ her name!

She gives a harsh chuckle. 

'I was more than just "on her side". I was hers. She was mine. I loved her like a queen; like the lovers we were.' Her eyes flash dangerously as she turns her gaze to Dean, her red eyes a startling difference from his black ones that had appeared from seeing her "real" eyes shine through. 'And you,' she starts to move over to him once more, her feet clicking against the floor, accenting every word she speaks, 'took her away from me. And I plan on making everyone who had a part in that _pay.'_

'I'd like to see that one, love.' Another voice declares and Bela's jaw clenches, realising who it is. All she wanted to do was rip him limb from limb.

She turns to face him and snarls, 'Crowley. Trust me, it's going to be the last thing you see.' 

He doesn't seem phased by her promise and merely chuckles once again, shaking his head. 'You're just like your idiotic lover.' Bela's hands clench into fists at the insult against Abaddon, but stays where she is, realising it's not time to act just yet. She had to give him his dues, he was a dickhead but he wasn't a fool. 'This isn't a _war_. Not everything needs to be blood and violence.' 

'It's _Hell_!' Bela snaps. 'It's famed for being blood and torture and violence. How is it supposed to strike fear into the hearts of humans when they just have to fucking _queue_?!'  

At the last word, a gust of wind shoots through the room and all the window shutters and doors bang shut. Her eyes return to their green orbs and she takes a breath in. She needs to stop getting carried away; she needs to remain calm if she is going to do this. 

When she exhales she meets Crowley's gaze once more.

'Is this you _making me bleed_?' Crowley chuckles, his eyes darting to Dean as he does so, and Bela feels a tiny smirk tug at her lips then. He _is_ worried about Dean. The look in his eyes gives it all away and Bela knows that if she wants to get Crowley, she needs to hurt Dean. 

But she also knows that she needs to find a way to restrain Sam and Castiel before she does that. She could beat them if she needed to, but she really didn't want to get distracted and allow Crowley the opportunity to slip through her fingers with the Cain-trainee at his side. 

So, with this in mind, Bela gives a flick of her wrist, sending both Sam and Castiel flying backwards and crashing against the wall. Her eyes then flicker around the room and when she finds another piece of rope sitting by, she gives it an enchantment so that it moves over to wind around both Sam and Castiel's bodies. 

They shout in protest and try to fight the bond, but the rope only tightens around them, and when Bela is convinced they aren't going to escape or cause trouble for her, she turns back to Crowley.

'This is the entire reason you're here, isn't it?' She says as she moves to stand behind Dean, her hands coming down to massage his shoulders, enjoying the way he tenses up beneath her. 

Before Crowley can say anything in reply, however, she digs her fingernails into Dean's meaty shoulders with the force that only a demon can muster, and she can't help the satisfied smile that appears on her lips as Dean howls in pain, and Crowley gives a step forward, as if he's going to stop her.

She lifts her hands away from Dean and smirks at Crowley teasingly. 

'You haven't been much of the macho man since you were kidnapped by these two idiots and nearly turned human. You're not fit enough to run Hell, Crowley. Face it. What Hell needs is a Knight as their Queen.' 

'It's a bit late for that. The last Knight of Hell is dead. You saw her mangled body.' Crowley mirrors her taunting smirk and so in return, Bela growls, summoning the demon-killing-knife of the Winchesters from the table and yanking Dean's head back. She presses the blade against Dean's throat, noticing that a dribble of blood moves down his neck from a cut she has already inflicted. Dean only hisses in pain.

'She won't be for long. You seem to forget that I have powers beyond your imagining, because unlike you, I wasn't content with simply taking souls for making a deal. I needed to understand how we could grant any wish, and I've found the very essence of a crossroad deal.' She twists the blade and smiles sadistically when Dean cries out in pain and Crowley looks like he can feel the blade pressed against his own neck. 'She will be returned to me, and you… you shall take her place.' 

Before anyone can react, Bela lifts the knife away from Dean's neck and throws it, sending it hurling towards Crowley. He raises his hand to cast a spell, to stop it from continuing its path, but he finds he can't for Bela had cast a silent charm upon the blade. 

When the blade finally strikes him in the chest, she gives a loud laugh.

She doesn't walk over to him, opting instead to transport over there with her powers for it would be quicker. She needs to take the blood from him whilst he's still living and she hasn't got long if the way he's spluttering is anything to go by. She reaches up with a conjured vial and presses it against the wound, where the knife is still embedded into his body.

Her hand flies to his shoulder, steadying him and keeping him upright and she eases more of his blood into the container with a growing smile on her face. She had never imagined the sight of his blood, red and thick, would be such a pleasurable sight.

When she finally has enough for the spell, she tucks the vial into her dress and with her now free hand, she yanks the blade from his body, before she drives it in to him once more, striking his heart this time. She watches with pleasure as the visible tremors of his death create orange shocks throughout his body. 

And when the tremors finally subside, Bela pulls the blade from his body, allowing him to slump to the ground in a heap with a loud thud, before she drops the blade next to his dead body. She doesn't want it. She'll have the whole of Hell in its entirety at her fingertips soon; she needs to even the playing field even a _tiny_ bit… it's only fair. 

She turns back to the Winchesters, a grin on her lips as their gazes flicker between her and Crowley's dead body. 

'Well boys, it was a pleasure doing business with you,' she declares with a tiny chuckle. 'I'll leave you to turn your precious Dean human again.' 

She waves her hand and loosens the ropes that had bound both Sam and Castiel, but before they can move or even consider trapping her, so she cannot bring Abaddon back into the world, Bela is gone, leaving behind only a gust of wind. 

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

Bela finds herself at the very place that Abaddon had been beaten to death. She finds her blood still stained on the carpet and her body lying decayed on the floor, where they had been for so long it made her nauseous. Her breath catches in her throat but she shakes her head and powers on. She cannot get distracted now. She knows that the spell will only work today, and if she misses her deadline, she's lost Abaddon forever… if that had to happen, that would be the time for grief. 

But that is _not_ going to happen. Bela isn't going to _allow_ that to happen. She's going to bring her love back.

She ignores Abaddon's body, even though it's a near impossible task, and instead moves over to the table she had set up for this occasion. She had moved all the recipes for the spell there before she had went to the cabin with Sam and Castiel to summon Dean and Crowley. She had been preparing for this for so long, and now she was ready; now it was finally time to act. 

She pulls the iron bowl over to sit in front of her, before she sets the vial of Crowley's blood on the table beside it. Along with Abaddon's blood, which was a square piece of blood-soaked carpet, it was to be added last and so wouldn't be needed for some time. She needed to put it out of her reach.

' _Terram, quam ego dabo vobis_ ,' Bela chants as she takes a jar full of brown dirt into her grasp. She flicks open the lid and takes a handful out, sprinkling it into the bowl so it covers the bottom as she speaks. Once she's finished, she sets it down and then takes a jar that has clear liquid inside it. She takes that into her grasp before she tips it into the bowl as well, ' _Aqua quam ego dabo vobis_.' 

The next ingredient was to be the bones of a baby raven and with her hand, she crushes them to dust, adding them to the bowl as well, ' _Do vobis aera infans_ ,' she then picks up the next ingredient - a charred finger of a witch that had been burnt at the stake over two-hundred years ago - before she throws that into the bowl as well, ' _Seniorem trado tibi flammarum_.' 

The ingredients of the bowl catch fire the second she finishes casting the spell, and the do not burn orange and red, but a blue-white flame that is almost transparent. She smiles in triumph; so far, so good. 

She then takes ahold of the vial of Crowley's blood, a pleased smirk spreading across her lips as she realises once again that Crowley is dead and gone; that she is holding his blood in her hands and that his corpse is lying with the Winchesters, rotting to a nasty pile in front of them as they turn their beloved Dean Winchester human again. 

' _Par reparare dedi faciem tuam qui accepit.' _ Bela pulls the stopper off of the vial, watching as a puff of smoke escapes from the opening, evaporating into a thin mist that disappears after a second. She then turns it upside down and slowly pours the blood into the bowl. It falls beneath the fire and swirls around the water, the vibrant red a sharp contrast from the soil she had poured in previously. 

Once every last drop had disappeared from the vial into the bowl, she sits it back down onto the table and picks up the piece of carpet she had ripped free from the floor, that had been drenched in Abaddon's blood when Crowley had set Dean on to her. 

' _Propter sanguinem hominid, et dabo tibi velim deport are_.' She then throws the carpet into the bowl, allowing it to soak into the water, her blood - like Crowley's - ignoring the flames completely. And when Bela sees the blood lift from the carpet, her and Crowley's blood circling each other beneath the almost transparent flames, does she growl, ' _Ardebit_.' 

The fire grows immediately, no longer transparent but a wild and vibrant red, and her eyes flash to match the fire, watching as the flames start at the centre of the bowl, where Abaddon and Crowley's blood are mixed together, before it spreads further, taking the dirt and water and the bones into its grasp. 

The fire spreads, moving outside its origin until it has the entirety of the bowl in its hold, and Bela just grins to herself. The flames stay with the bowl and don't spread any further, and Bela finds herself wishing that she had cast a more powerful fire-spell; one that would take the entire room with it - one that would not stop until the entire building that had been the scene of Abaddon's death had fallen to ash. 

But for now, she has to wait until the resurrection spell has taken effect. She can't burn down the room with Abaddon's corpse still inside, otherwise she'd have no chance of ever bringing her beloved back to her. She could wait however long she needed to, just as long as it meant having Abaddon in her arms once more; feeling her lips hard against her own, feeling her skin soft as they glide together. 

Slowly she turns from the table she had set up, where the flames were already beginning to dwindle, showing Bela that her spell was working; that it was starting to draw to a close. 

Her eyes fell on Abaddon's body and she sees that the damage that Winchester had inflicted upon her was now mostly healed. She was losing the stab marks; the bruises; the scratches and cuts. Her skin was becoming riper, healthier and she was beginning to look much more _alive_. 

She knows that right now, she isn't watching the resurrection of Abaddon. No. Right now, all she is watching is the revival of her meatsuit, Josie Sands. Rebuilding Abaddon, bringing the actual demon she loved back from the dead was something that she could not see. She was throwing the entire world into disarray right now, and such a sight is only reserved for those who were "special"… well, more special than a self-proclaimed Queen of the Crossroads - which basically only left the Children of God. 

When Bela finally hears the distinctive hiss of a fire going out, she turns her head to look over her shoulder, just to confirm that is the noise she heard. Her gaze is greeted by an empty table, surrounded by empty jars and vials and nothing more, and so her head quickly snaps back to the front. 

Her lover's body is contorted but her fingers twitch and her chest rises and falls, and when Bela finally steps closer, she sees that her eyes are wide open and as black as their joined soul. 

Bela sighs in relief and falls to her knees.

' _Abaddon_.' 

Bela's hands reach out to take Abaddon's in hers, and the second Bela's fingers slide through the gaps of Abaddon's, the black that had been covering Abaddon's eyes finally flickers away, revealing the green orbs of Josie Sands. She blinks several times, as if she is getting used to the light and _seeing_ once more, before they turn and land on Bela, who is still crouched by her side.

Her painted lips then pull into a wide grin at seeing her old lover's face before her, and she slowly pulls herself into a sitting position, her hand tightening around Bela's in a reassuring and almost questioning touch. 

'Bela?' She questions, her lips quirking at saying her name again in so long; when she had spent so long just thinking about being with Bela once more. 'What the hell is going on?' 

'There is no way I was going to live without you, Abaddon. So I have been spending all these months looking into things, trying to find a way to bring you back by delving deeper and deeper into what makes a crossroad deal work, and I finally cracked it. I realised a way I could bring you back from a place most people would deem impossible.' She stops for a breath, her brown eyes flickering over Abaddon's form once more, as if she is checking to make sure that she's _really_ there in front of her. 'I wasn't about to let _Dean Winchester_ , of all people, take you away from me.'

Abaddon can't seem to help herself, and when Bela finally stops talking, though she _does_ look like she's about to open her mouth and continue, Abaddon reaches over and takes ahold of her arm with her free hand. She tugs Bela over to her and before Bela can question or protest - though Abaddon knew she wouldn't - she presses her lips to Bela's in a harsh kiss.

Bela moans and collapses, falling on top of Abaddon and they both end up falling down, losing their balance so they are no longer sitting or kneeling, but lying flat on the floor, Bela pressed up against Abaddon in one long line as they continue to kiss. 

Her hand sinks into Abaddon's red, shiny hair and tugs it hard, readjusting Abaddon to a better position that has both of them moaning as Abaddon finally forces her tongue past Bela's ruby lips and into her mouth.

The moment doesn't last any longer than five minutes before Abaddon is pushing Bela away, holding her face between her hands and keeping her mere inches away from her own. 

'So, tell me how you did it.' She murmurs, desperate to know how she's back here again, when the last thing she can remember is Dean Winchester and the First Blade. 

Bela whines and tries to surge forward again, but Abaddon holds fast and tuts, shaking her head once. 

'You know how this works, Bela, my love.' Her lips twitch when Bela immediately goes still. 'How did you do it?' 

'I just needed some essence of the earth; wind, fire, earth and sea. Then your blood and Crowley's blood-' 

She doesn't get any further than that, for Abaddon is suddenly sitting upright, bringing Bela with her and she immediately falls silent. 

'Crowley's _blood_? How did you get that?' 

Bela's lips pull into a slow proud smile, reminding Abaddon of a cat that had just caught sight of a canary in a cage. 'I took it from him… when I killed him.'

Abaddon's eyes widen for a beat, her eyes flickering over Bela's face, looking for any sign of a lie but when she finds none - though why she thought Bela would _lie_ to her, she has no idea - she finds that a smile to match Bela's pulls at her her own lips and a chuckle breaks free.

'That's my girl.' She husks before she entwines her hand in Bela's hair and tugs her forward. Their lips meet once again and their teeth clash together, but neither of them care. Bela shuffles closer to Abaddon, moving so she is sitting in her lap and she feels Abaddon grin against her lips. 

Soon - far too soon - Abaddon pulls back again and questions, 'What about his Winchester pet?' 

'Still alive. But his darling angel and brother are turning him human as we speak. The angel's grace is dwindling and soon they will all be weak and defenceless against you.' 

Abaddon shakes her head softly, smoothing Bela's hair away from her face where it had fallen in her haste to get closer to Abaddon.

'They will be weak and defenceless against _us_.' Abaddon amends, sending Bela a small smile that is a sharp contrast to the normally bloody and violent demon Bela is used to. Then again, Abaddon was only like this around her. 'We shall rule Heaven and Hell and everything in between. Together. We shall both be queens, my love.' 

Bela's lips stretch into a wide smile as she wraps her arms around Abaddon's body again and presses a kiss to her lips, letting out a a giggle when Abaddon rolls them over so she is pinned beneath her, and she is covered by a curtain of red hair. 

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

Abaddon turns her head to look at Bela, who's shrugging back into her dress again, manoeuvring herself in  weird and wonderful ways so that she didn't need to stand up to get dressed once more. 

She grins and reaches over to wrap a strand of Bela's brown hair around her finger, curling it with the soft smile of afterglow on her lips. 

'Where did you leave the Winchesters?' Abaddon enquires after a beat of silence, when Bela finally lies back down beside her. 

'A little cabin not that far away.' Bela answers, realising just what Abaddon is going to say and she watches with wide, awe-struck eyes as Abaddon finally stands for the first time since she had been brought back. 

Bela watches as Abaddon stretches, cracking her head from side to side, before extending her arms behind her back to the pleasant sound of her shoulder blades and spine cracking. 

She then turns around to face Bela, who notes that she still towers over her just like she used to, and when Abaddon extends her hand, Bela places hers into it and allows Abaddon to pull her into a standing position, tugging her close to her body when she's finally upright. She wraps her arms around Bela's neck, leaning in to press a gentle kiss there before she pulls back and grins wide.

'Now, my love, let's go and rule the world.'

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites
> 
> join me on [tumblr](http://runningwithshewolves.tumblr.com/) and [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Lottielovebuzzs-Fanfiction/154475354679423) and say hi!! <33


End file.
